Mikan and Marimo
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: A collection of ZoNa drabbles set post-timeskip. Drabble # 2: Landing on Fishman Island - He felt a new wave of relief flood his system at the sight of her bright smile. He was able to do it. He knew he could. He was able to save her. And in return, she had saved him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

**ZoNa Drabble # 1**

_**3D2Y Later Reunion**_

* * *

Caramel-colored eyes narrowed at the shady-looking bar across a suspiciously deserted street. Despite its worn out look, it seemed like it was still very much wild and running judging by the boisterous sounds of laughter and chatter coming from the occupants inside. A foot encased in a delicate high heeled shoe took a hesitant step forward towards the bar. Several shiny bubbles popped around the lone lady on the street, and then she was taking a step back away from her target location.

Nami let out a frustrated grunt as she kept on staring at the bar. She wondered for a second how long she has been standing there. Surely it was not safe to stand idly by in this lawless area of the archipelago. She had knocked out two groups of men consisting of drunkards and thugs already on her way to said bar. It was not really advisable to stay so long in open ground with the possibility of stronger adversary popping out.

* * *

She was finally back at Sabaody Archipelago after two fruitful years of staying at Weatheria. She was proud of the new skills and knowledge she had acquired during her stay there. And that confidence seemed to have played as one of the factors that pushed her to seek out this particular bar in one of the dangerous lawless areas in the archipelago. She was welcomed warmly by Shakky and Rayleigh when she had returned the day before. She was told that she was the third one from the Strawhat crew to arrive and that the crew's swordsman and shipwright had come before her.

Her chest warmed up at the thought of seeing her crewmates again. She had almost spent a whole week of sleepless nights thinking about that fateful day wherein they would all be reunited again. She often thought about her captain. There was no night she was not thinking about him and hoping for the best for him considering what happened during the war at Marineford. But immediately after she thought of Luffy, she would thought of Zoro. He was not in a very good state when they were so forcefully separated by that gigantic Shichibukai. For the first few months of her stay at Weatheria, she would always worry herself thinking if Luffy was recovering from the fatal wound his brother's death left in him. Then she would find herself hugging her knees tight against her chest when her mind would wonder if Zoro was able to live from those fatal injuries he got from Thriller Bark or not. All she could do was keep her hopes up and believed in them just like she always did. Still, the fear lingered.

So when she arrived at Shakky's bar and was informed that Zoro returned first, she was deeply overwhelmed. Her whole body buzzed with anticipation. One of the thorns in her heart was finally ripped out. And all she could do was smile in absolute relief. She reprimanded herself for worrying too much about the swordsman. Of course he had survived. It was Zoro after all! She immediately told Shakky and Rayleigh that she would see the Sunny for a while with the hopes that she could catch Zoro and Franky there. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. She assumed that Franky left for the time being to gather supplies and materials for the Sunny. As for Zoro… He could be wandering aimlessly in any grove at the archipelago at the moment. She returned to Shakky's bar to ask if they would have an idea where Zoro could have wandered off to. Rayleigh gave her an answer and that was the reason she was standing in front of that ominous-looking bar.

* * *

Nami shifted her weight from one foot to the other as her right hand patted the Climatact secured at her hip. She could walk in the bar and be jumped at by the drunkards inside but if she would be lucky, Zoro would be there._ If he wasn't_… Then she would be extremely pissed that she had put herself in all these troubles just to see him but to no avail. She closed her eyes and contemplated her options for a few seconds. She could just walk away and return to the friendlier parts of the archipelago. She could just go shopping. She would see Zoro again soon anyway. Maybe reuniting with the swordsman could simply just wait...

Her own body seemed to have a mind of its own though because Nami found herself opening the doors of the bar the second she opened her eyes. The chatter in the bar immediately stopped as she set her foot inside. It definitely reeked inside that stupid bar. Different sets of glaring eyes focused on her. She couldn't shake the feeling of being a lamb caught in a wolf's den. She took a calming breath as she assessed the men before her. They all looked cunning and dangerous especially with those mischievous grins on their faces when she placed a foot forward. She thought that it was the time to scan the inside of the bar immediately for a green-haired man. Surely Zoro's moss head would stand out in that kind of crowd.

Her eyes locked on a raven haired man with a stained white cowboy hat when said man opened his mouth to say something. He wasn't able to get any words out though. The next thing Nami realized was the drastic change in the atmosphere of the bar. No one was looking at her with perverted looks anymore and most of them seemed to turn away from her all of a sudden. Still there were some who kept on looking at her… studying her with a newly found curiosity. This relaxed her immediately and she prepared herself to walk further into the bar when a heavy muscular arm found its way draped casually around her small shoulders.

Nami tensed up and her fast hands reached for her Climatact in the next second. It was foolish of her to think for even just a moment that the place had tuned down to a safer level. "Let's go to a different bar. I'm already tired of the rum in this place." Nami's whole body shook lightly as she was pulled tightly against a hard and unclothed chest and then she was being steered away and out of the bar. The body against her was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Her eyes locked on the huge scar decorating the man's chest though. She knew that scar by heart. She had seen that countless of times before. She stumbled down the wooden stairs of the bar but a strong arm kept her on her unsteady feet.

She blinked at the three swords secured at the man's right side which were also digging at her hip as he led her down the street. Her right hand unconsciously reached out and touched the white hilt of Wado Ichimonji. She held her breath as her hand finally closed in on the hilt of the sword. It was _real_. Her mouth opened and a name slipped out in a whisper. "_Zoro…_"

* * *

"Oi, Nami." Zoro wasn't shouting at her or anything. His voice just sounded louder because of their closeness. He felt the woman against him stiffen upon the sound of her name being called out a little too roughly and then his lone onyx eye was locked with her soft caramel orbs. She was looking at him with something akin to pure wonder. They had already stopped walking and Zoro felt that he should release her already so he did. They stood face to face and when the orange-haired woman before him just kept on staring at him. He felt a heavy feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. Could he had dragged a different woman with him after all?

Silky and wavy orange locks fell forward as the woman before him leaned closer towards him. She seemed to be inspecting him with those rounded and shiny brown eyes of hers. Zoro resisted the urge to back away. She looked like Nami alright. Surely, he wouldn't mistake her for anyone. The woman before him had beautiful long orange hair. Nami had short hair. She could have had easily grown it out during the past two years. There was just _no way_ he would mistake another person for a crewmate. He closed his eyes for a second before he reached out and took a handful of those soft orange locks gently.

When he opened his eye, the woman didn't seem to mind what he did. So… It must be Nami then. "Oi, woman… You're Nami, right?" He still asked just to be sure. There was an immediate and dangerous narrowing of the woman's eyes. But despite knowing that a hard slap was coming from his left side thanks to his haki, he still let it hit. The tingling warm sensation it left on his now reddened cheek chased all of his doubts away. The slap was followed by another when the woman he had confirmed to be really Nami slapped the hand touching her hair away and then two soft palms gave a strong shove against his chest. At first he didn't budge, she was still a frail one when set against him. He let himself stumble backwards though just to humour her. He watched as she puffed her cheeks out in that adorable way he secretly liked. Her eyes were still fiery with clear annoyance directed towards him. And her hands were placed on her _sexy_ hips mimicking that bossy persona he had known so well.

"Who else would I be, idiot?!" She pointed an accusing finger at him and he couldn't help it but to feel cold sweat run at the back of his neck. "I can't believe that you would actually entertain the idea that I'm a different person!" He felt that familiar irritation tickling his brain. "Well… I should have expected it from someone like you who wouldn't even know his way around a straight path! Of course after two years, you would just easily forget your own nakama!"

"Oi!" It was a pathetic retort he was sure. But he couldn't seem to find the right words to get back at her. He just met her again after all... He… He just didn't feel like arguing with her right away! He merely grunted and turned away from her. "It's nice seeing you again, witch!" He growled out with as much sarcasm he could muster in a sentence. With his body turned away from her, he didn't get to see her eyes lighting up but he did sense her jumping at him a second later.

"Ah! It's definitely Zoro!" The first thing he realized was she was pressed up against his sword-free side rather tightly and she was giggling happily to herself. She was rubbing her face against the fabric of his dark green robe. He then felt his cheeks warming up at the feeling of her warm and definitely curvy body against his. She had _grown_ as well in the past two years there was no doubt about that.

"W-What in the hell are you getting so worked up about?! Of course, it's me!" Nami stopped squeezing him like a teddy bear which reminded him of how Perona would clung to that stuffed bear of hers. The navigator just grinned at him sheepishly just like how Luffy would grin most of the time.

"I doubted you for a second!" Typical Nami. She was blunt and honest about her little mistakes from time to time. Zoro could only stare down at her. She was still holding onto him while his arms twitched in the air uncomfortably because he didn't know where to put them. It just seemed wrong to hug her… It also felt wrong not to hug her either. Why was everything so complicated when it comes to her?!

"You have this huge ugly scar on your chest… Then the three swords… Then the three earrings… Then the moss head… Those are your trademarks. But then… You've become a lot buffer and got a _more evil-looking_ face after these two years so I had to be really sure if it was really you!" He glared down at her but he knew it wasn't much of a threatening glare if she was still grinning at him like a satisfied little cat.

"Are you insulting me, woman?" She laughed shortly. Her arms tightening around him unconsciously. Zoro felt this and then it became all too hard to resist the urge to touch her. He shifted his body so he was facing her fully again. Nami's grip loosened significantly when he moved and she lost her huge smile when his large hand cupped the left side of her face. His hand was comfortably _warm_, she noted. His fingers then tangled in her locks and he gave them a soft tug. "This looks good on you." He said in a very straightforward manner. His voice low and deep.

A soft blush immediately stained her cheeks as she tensed up. His other hand came up to touch the other side of her face. Nami held her breath in. It felt all weird and yet… It was _exciting_. This was Zoro. He had never been touchy before. She must admit though that she liked the feeling of his rough calloused hands against her unblemished skin. Zoro yet again surprised her when she found his lips hovering just a few inches away from hers in the next second. She gasped when he dared to lean even closer. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as her hands balled into fists against his chest. All she could think about was he was going to kiss her and she couldn't seem to decide what exactly to do about that…

She found herself closing her eyes tightly as she held her breath in again. The kiss she was anticipating for never came though. Instead, she felt his warm lips brush at the sensitive skin at crook of her neck and then he was breathing her in. She trembled lightly like a small leaf in his arms as she tried her best to remain standing. She opened her eyes a few seconds later just to find her vision a little blurry. She knew she was blushing madly and that her heart was beating so loud it was like a huge drum. It was simply embarrassing! She bit down on her lower lip as she felt him nuzzle into her hair even more deeply. She squeaked a little. "Z-Zoro… W-What are you…"

"Mikans…" His voice seemed to send shivers down the length of her spine. She blinked confused at what he had suddenly said.

"Eh?" She tried to take a peek at his face but to no avail.

"You smell sweet like your precious mikans…" His voice was gruff as it had always been and yet it sounded gentle. He was then pulling away. In the next second, he was standing a good three feet away from her. And it left her feeling more confused. He grinned at her and her focus was brought to that scar on his left eye. She had noticed it earlier but didn't feel like it was the right time to bring it up to him.

"It's definitely you, Nami." He said and turned his back to her. He was walking down the street already when she managed to finally compose herself. She got a hand pressed to that side of her neck where he spent at least a few minutes nuzzling into.

"Y-You stupid m-musclehead! D-Don't just go sniffing people in like some lost dog!" Zoro smirked to himself as he felt Nami running up to him. He pretended not to hear her as she ranted about manners and how _normal_ people act during reunions. They involved tight warm hugs and happy faces not some _weird_ sniffing scenario that would just leave people feeling taken advantage of and just plain weirded out. Her rants. That was Nami alright. Her long rants whenever she was embarrassed. It was her defense mechanism.

Zoro's smirk just went wider at this. Nami glared at him and he sensed a punch coming at the back of his head. He frowned as his reflexes told him to dodge it. But then the force and power of Nami's punch will just make her fall forward if it didn't hit the desired target. As usual, Zoro let it hit. And he grimaced because that _fucking hurt_. It hurt like a bitch and he knew that he was really with Nami because no other girl could punch that hard and also there was really no other girl he would just let to go around punching him. "That should wipe that stupid smirk off of your stupid face, you stupid brute!" Nami shouted at his face as Zoro rubbed on the growing lump on his head. Nami's fuming face was funny though and before he could help himself he was smirking at her again in a challenging way. Nami noticed this and was once again completely annoyed at his actions.

"If you just wanted me to hug you then you could have just asked, witch."

Needless to say Nami's next outburst was expected.

Zoro just kept on smiling to himself.

_He had definitely won this one_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please do leave a review. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I'm trying to make it better haha! Stay tuned for more ZoNa drabbles. Mostly set post-timeskip because there's this just a lack of ZoNa in this time so I feel like making up for it~


	2. Chapter 2

**ZoNa Drabble #2**

**Author's Notes: **I forgot to say that some drabbles might get a little... steamy. That's just ZoNa alright~ Again, please do read and review!

**Landing on Fishman Island**

* * *

It was _painful_. The water pressure was simply crushing into them and the current was too strong that there seemed to be no sign of hope that they could escape from it alive. Zoro cursed in his head as he tried to keep his lone eye open while the current raged around him and his helpless crewmates. They made a miscalculation. The bubble surrounding Fishman Island had two layers and now they were swirling like lifeless seaweed to wherever the sea current would take them. It looked bad. _Really bad_. And it felt worse. He had lost sight of Luffy, Chopper, Robin, and Brook a few seconds ago. They were devil fruit users. They were hammers and couldn't swim! Another curse... because that was all he could seem to do at the moment.

Zoro desperately tried to fight the current pressing against his body. It was no use though and that was when he saw _her_. She was struggling to keep what little air she still had inside her but he could see that it was running out… and fast. A newly found feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he watched the small body of their navigator trying to fight against the current. The hulking figure of Franky was close to her location but the man seemed to be struggling as well and it looked like he was trying to get to one of their crewmates as well. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to care enough to know who the cyborg was trying to reach. Zoro found himself stretching his left arm out. It felt like a miracle to him… to be able to move even just an arm. He could do it. Even when the pressure was making his chest burn and when the muscles in his body felt like they were about to tear… He would still do it...

He knew he was moving his limbs as hard as he could. But he couldn't exactly feel them. He was feeling numb already. But it didn't matter… because it looked like he was getting closer to her. If he could only grab her hand… His hand was reaching out to her again. He was begging her to stretch her own hand to grab his to make things just little bit easier for the both of them. But she wasn't moving anymore. No sign of any form of struggle anymore. And that made his heart pound against his ribcage. The blood sung in his ears. That wouldn't do. He wouldn't accept that kind of scenario. So he kept on pushing on. He could still save her. He knew in his heart that he could still save her because he had always managed to in the past. Surely this time… _This time_… He still could… even when his vision was already fading out into blackness…

* * *

The first thing Nami realized when she pried her eyes open to gaze at the luminous environment around her was her right wrist hurt… _a lot_. Her whole body was aching but her wrist felt like it was being dislocated slowly. Her chest heaved as she gulped down as much fresh air as she could. Even with her blurry and tired vision, she could tell that she didn't die and that she surely wasn't in heaven or hell. Those huge coral looking plants surrounding the area made her conclude that she managed to land miraculously alive on Fishman Island after that hellish water ordeal. She closed her eyes for a moment and took calming breaths. She needed to clear her head enough. Everything would turn out fine. She would just need to reunite _again_ with the others. She remembered how strong the current was… and the burning pressure it placed upon her body. She then saw in the back of her eyes her helpless crewmates. She saw Robin and tried to reach her… She then saw her captain getting sucked into the strong current and he kept descending and _descending_ until the dark deep sea waters swallowed him up. Nami shuddered at the image in her head and she snapped her eyes open to get rid of it.

"L-Luffy!" She gasped out as she unconsciously reached out her left hand towards the luminous sky above her. Her voice came out weak and scratchy. She tried to swallow but it didn't help because her throat simply felt dry. She brought her free hand up to rub her eyes clear of sea water. "I have to find them…" She thought as she struggled to pull herself up on a sitting position. She looked down at herself just to find her bikini top missing and her bare breasts left exposed to this uncharted place she was currently in. She used her free arm to shield herself from any unwanted onlookers as she scanned the area for anyone.

She found no one.

There was no one else with her in that area of the island... besides the unconscious person grasping her right wrist in a vice grip.

Her eyes widened and lit up at the sight of _green_. "Z-Zoro!" Her voice was still too weak for her own liking. She scrambled closer to his side to check on the unmoving swordsman. She tried to tug her wrist out of his grip but he wouldn't budge. "Zoro!" She placed her free hand right on top of his chest and started to shake him awake. She could care less if anyone saw her half naked at the moment. There were things more important than preserving her dignity. "Oi… Zoro…" She started to shake him harder but he wouldn't show any sign that he was waking up. Nami stopped dead for a second. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat as her eyes locked on the swordsman's pale face. His lips were blue and he was cold… _really cold_ under her palm.

Nami could feel her heart skipping a few beats with each second that passed. This was not happening… She refused to believe this turn of events. "Zoro! Wake up! Zoro!" She started shaking him a lot harder than before. But when she still got no response from her motionless crewmate, she decided to lean over to check if he was breathing then she leaned down on his chest to press her ear against the hard plane. There was a loud beating heart. A really loud one.

But to Nami's horror, _it wasn't his_.

* * *

All she could hear was her own heart beating so fast and loud in pure panic.

Cold sweat covered her whole body in an instant as she raked her brain for any plan of action. Zoro couldn't be dead. Drowning wouldn't kill him. Not someone like him. Not him._ Just not him_. Nami pried her right wrist forcefully from his death grip and despite the pain radiating from her bruised wrist, she still placed pressure on it as she started to try restarting his heart. She leaned over his form and proceeded to breathe air into his mouth. She tried not to dwell on the fact that his lips were icy cold. After breathing air into his mouth, she started pumping his chest again with her small hands. "Oi, Zoro… you can't seriously die from this…" She sounded more angry than sad at the events unfolding before her.

Nami had soon lost track on how many times she performed CPR on him. She thought that maybe she could run into the island and ask for help. But she couldn't bring herself to leave him there unattended even just for a second. She could feel herself growing tired and her eyes had long gone blurry because of unshed tears. She bit her lower lip hard until she drew blood and when she stopped for just a moment, she realized that she was trembling. She refused to be defeated though so with shaky hands, she grabbed both sides of the swordsman's face and crashed her lips against his still cold ones. She forgot that she should be breathing air into him for a while because all she could seem to do at that time was kiss him.

Time stood still and she clung on his unmoving body for who knows how long _until_ one of his hands shot up and then the next thing Nami knew was Zoro seemed to be sucking the air right out of her lungs. It was something she surely had never experienced before. There was a trapped sound in her throat, something akin to a muffled scream as she pressed her hands against his bulging shoulders. She tried to push herself off of him but she simply stood powerless against someone who seemed to have come back from the land of the dead.

The hand grasping her by the nape was strong and heavy crushing her down to lie against the swordsman beneath her. Her chest burned as Zoro continued to steal the oxygen right out of her lungs through the suffocating kiss. Her body soon started feeling all too warm. Like she was burning… She could feel it at the very tips of her ears and fingertips. Just when she was about to throw all the caution in the wind and let Zoro kiss her into unconsciousness, the hand at the back of her head grabbed a fistful of her long orange her and tugged… _hard_. Nami winced as she was pulled off of Zoro roughly.

She swore in her head that she would make him pay for the rough treatment… Her mind was already calculating the numbers that would represent his new debt to her even when her lungs were still struggling to normalize her breathing. She was looking down at Zoro. Their faces just a few inches apart. He was breathing heavily as well. And was looking at her with a dazed look in his eye. She watched as his eye move to study her face looming above him. At first, confusion was written all over his face and then as realization flooded his foggy mind… Relief took its place. "_Nami…_"

She thought it was unfair that his voice sounded strong and deep even after that kind of ordeal. She felt the hand on her hair loosen and proceeded to run down the side of her face. Calloused fingers touched her soft cheek very carefully. It was almost as if he was afraid she would shatter into a million of pieces like some vase if he put so much pressure in his touch. His eye widened a little when he felt traces of tears there. Oh yes. She had been crying. "That's a relief…" He said softly. His warm breath caressed her plump lips as he released a sigh. Nami smiled softly to herself at the swordsman's rare display of actual emotions. She was about to push herself away from him when he grabbed the back of her head again and dragged her into a searing kiss.

* * *

This time there was no one dying and no one was exactly needing air. The navigator couldn't do anything but just moan in the passionate kiss she was sharing with Zoro. His lips were urgent and somewhat greedy as he started nipping on her soft bottom lip demanding access to her sweet mouth. Nami couldn't seem to form any rational thought. Her senses seemed to get carried away by some unknown wave. She felt him sit up and then his other arm was wrapping around her small curvy waist. She gasped when he lifted her up and positioned her legs so that she was straddling him. Her body buzzed with excitement. She had never been this close to Zoro. Not this close and not this intimate. His tongue invaded her mouth and as their tongues dueled for dominance, she felt his hands roam freely at the length of her naked back. His hands seemed to leave hot trails in their wake as they explored her unblemished skin. She pressed herself against him and moaned as her bare breasts melted against the hard planes of his scarred chest.

Nami placed both hands on the sides of Zoro's face as she mustered all self-control left inside of her to pull away from the kiss for just a second. "Zoro." She meant to sound like she was commanding him to pay attention to what she was about to say but it just came out more like a moan. The green-haired man assaulted her exposed neck and proceeded to explore the sensitive skin there. She felt her head spinning. Everything was moving too fast. And yet she had no real intention of stopping. A soft bite at the crook of her neck made her shiver, her back arching towards the hard body against her. Eager for more.

"Damn it… This is really happening…" She heard him grumble out against her skin as he struggled to catch his breath. His hands stilled for a moment. He placed them on her hips, pressing their bodies closer against each other. What? He was suddenly stopping? Nami felt an equal amount of relief and disappointment at the sudden turn of events. They just sat there for a few minutes, thinking about the little make-out session they had when he was supposed to have just come back to the land of the living.

A gentle kiss was placed right in between her collarbones and Nami couldn't help it but to pull Zoro's head closer to her chest. "Sorry." He said. His voice gruff and muffled by her soft skin. He didn't mean to start grabbing her like that and kissing her senseless. He thought… He thought he was dreaming for a while. And it was just an all too good dream to pass up. The orange-haired woman smiled as she placed a kiss on top of his head showing that she understood. She didn't mind what happened. She didn't feel like she was taken advantage of since she liked what they did. She… She was just mainly grateful that he was alive. That was all that mattered to her.

"Let's just go and look for Luffy and the others." She said. Her voice lively and cheerful. Zoro finally looked up to see her radiant face.

"Aa." He felt a new wave of relief flood his system at the sight of her bright smile. He was able to do it. He knew he could. He was able to save her.

And in return, she had saved him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and please do leave a review~


End file.
